This proposal examines spatial bias and distraction in near and far extrapersonal space. The Candidate previously observed far asymmetric attention in a patient with driving problems post-stroke. Far bias has both pragmatic and theoretical implications: it might induce impaired drivers to veer, causing accidents. Asymmetric visual-motor behavior in brain-injured subjects may be due to biased perceptual-attentional (PA) systems, biased motor-intentional (MI) systems, combined bias, or other factors. In five experiments, the Candidate will assess the proportion of error accounted for by PA and MI bias as subjects perform a video procedure in near and far space. In Experiments 1 & 2, she will manipulate performance-monitoring conditions to estimate PA/MI components of attentional bias and distractibility in near versus far space in post-stroke spatial neglect. Since months post-stroke, patients who have recovered on conventional visual-spatial tasks may still be still functionally disabled, in Experiment 3 the Candidate will examine whether separating PA and MI bias allows detection of persistent pathological errors. The Candidate will assess patients acutely post-stroke, and then repeatedly over a subsequent six months, examining evolution of near/far PA and MI bias. In Experiment 4, the Candidate will examine how monocular patching, amantadine, and combined treatment influence near/far spatial bias and distractibility. In Experiment 5, post-stroke subjects with presumed non-pathologic bias (compensated hemianopia) are compared with subjects with pathologic bias (contralateral/ipsilateral neglect) on the previous experiments. Considerable clinical and scientific training prepared the Candidate to begin this independent phase of her career. The Independent Clinical Investigator Award (K02) will provide essential time and resources as she continues her academic development. The present studies may clarify the neuropsychological mechanisms of orienting and visual-motor bias in near and far space after brain injury, contributing to the literature on brain attentional systems. However, this work may also advance understanding of safe and adaptive movement in complex environments by neurologically-impaired persons, improving their driving and functional independence. [unreadable] [unreadable]